Love Will Remember
by tragicjpg
Summary: Super star lovers Sting and Lucy break up SHORT STORY


A short story to equal my short level of motivation nowadays.

**Summary: **Super star lovers Sting and Lucy break up

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.

* * *

><p><em> "Hey, babe it's me, I just wanted to call to tell you that <em>_I love you so so so so much, _  
><em>Just wanted to let you know that you are my princess. <em>_You are worthy of all of the love in the world, _  
><em>You are the love of my life."<em>

* * *

><p>Lucy sat outside on the porch wearing his hoodie. Which still smelled like him, even after the multiple washes.<p>

"Studio?" She questioned, when Sting walked out with his car keys.

He nodded. "I'll be back by four."

But that could mean AM or Pm. Lucy didn't care anymore.

* * *

><p>When he entered the bedroom, he reeked like beer. The smell was so strong, it woke Lucy up. She hated the smell of beer now.<p>

However, she ignored him and covered her nose with the blanket and shut her eyes.

Even as he threw his arm around her and sloppily kissed her cheek. "Hey, baby. ."

He only loved her when he was drunk, and she was too tired to give in nowadays.

* * *

><p>"When are you taking all the boxes out?" her voice was soft. Unlike how it was when they talked in person a week ago.<p>

He dropped his pen and excused himself from the room.

"Well?"

"Um," he was hesitant, "can we just try one more time?"

Not even a second later did she reply with a cold no.

"We tried so many times, Sting. Too many times, it's just not working."

"I'll come home on time, stop drinking. Plea-"

She sighed, "come over before tomorrow and just pick up your boxes, please."

And that was that.

* * *

><p>It was only suppose to be Sting entering and exiting with boxes. Not tears coming from both of them.<p>

"We both know we don't want this." He whispered, holding her tightly. He loved how easily she fit in his arms. He loved her, oh god, he loves her so much.

Lucy wiped her wet cheeks and shook her head, then pushed him aside. "No, but it's for the better." She managed.

Even if it was, it still made them both miserable.

Why did their emotions start pouring out now? Why on the day when they had to push it away?

Sting let out a shaky breath, "I love you," he was really crying now. He never cried this much with Lucy, not even the three years they dated.

"Sting,"

"No, stop, let me just say what I've forgotten to before."

The two stood their with tears coming down their faces, it was a pathetic scene. But it was them.

"I love you, I love you, I love you so fucking much. I just want to hold you and remind you that I always will, even if it is stupid. I am so fortunate to have had you and I love you, please don't do this." It isn't always the girl that feels it more.

Lucy didn't say anything, she didn't know what to say. "Here, take your hoodie with you."

Not even the countless I love you's could make her feel any better now. She didn't want to let this go, but they both didn't feel any better when they were together.

He put it on right there, the scent of vanilla and strawberry entering his nose. The scent of her.

"Thanks, for everything."

"And to you too. I love you."

The last part wasn't intentional, but it was the only thing she can manage at that point.

Once they dried their cheeks, Sting loaded his car with the boxes. Glanced back at the shut door once then drove off, not looking back.

* * *

><p>She only had one voice mail saved onto her phone. She saved it to her laptop too. Listened to it a thousand times.<p>

It was an old voice mail, back when they were still happily together.

"_Hey, babe it's me, I just wanted to call to tell you that I love you so so so so much,_"

Her chocolate brown eyes began to water. She was already a mess with puffy eyes.

"_Just wanted to let you know that you are my princess, you are worthy of all of the love in the world,_"

It has been months since they broke apart, she recently found out he dedicated an album to her. She wasn't ready to hear it yet. The album was entitled 'Lucky'

"_You are the love of my life._"

"So are you, Sting." She muttered, placing her head on her knees and breaking down once more.

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed my short story.<p> 


End file.
